


Playing with fire

by CureTwinkle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureTwinkle/pseuds/CureTwinkle
Summary: Both had dreams, envisioning worlds bringing out either the best in humanity or protecting mistreated pokemon.





	Playing with fire

'Don't play with fire.' 

'Remember the story of Icarus!!'

Those were often reminders Maxie received. Telling him to stay grounded in reality on his goals, dreams, and ambitious personality.

In response, he reminded himself they gave undesired opinions. They did not understand! So Maxie carried such a belief throughout his life. Such a viewpoint made him cold to those he deemed idiotic or lacking in direction. He knew what he wanted. He desired to leave a mark on the world so amazing his name would be recalled happily in history. 

But It was not until college that someone took earnest fascination in his plans. Of course such plans required things out of his reach.

He had gone to a college in Kanto in hopes of stealing from Rocket research he might have found useful. That team had varied interests but the singular goal of profit. However money can be brought to Don Giovanni.

It was in passing, as a joke, Maxie said he bet he could join that team and steal information from under their noses. His roommate Archie, a excitable guy from Pacifilog Town, boasted on being able to rescue pokemon from Giovanni's abuse. 

It was not until after a sleepless night, Maxie's mind turning with more and more ambitious ideas, that he decided he would do it. That perhaps with his acquaintance Archie's support, they could strike a terrible blow against the evil Rocket was. 

They both were smart and strong enough! Plus well trained loyal pokemon!!! The two of them could make an unstoppable force!!!

His mind made up, tiredness set in but in the back of his mind....Oh, he could not wait to see if Archie would join him on doing such good work for humanity. Everyone knew that team was a plague upon Kanto. One even the league could not deal with.

He ended up with dreams of himself being called great for such heroics.


End file.
